Tiotropium bromide is known from European Patent Application EP 418 716 A1 and has the following chemical structure:

Tiotropium bromide is a highly effective anticholinergic with a long-lasting activity which can be used to treat respiratory complaints, particularly COPD (chronic obstructive pulmonary disease) and asthma. The term tiotropium refers to the free ammonium cation.
For treating the abovementioned complaints, it is useful to administer the active substance by inhalation. In addition to the administration of broncholytically active compounds in the form of metered aerosols and inhalable solutions, the use of inhalable powders containing active substance is of particular importance.
With active substances which have a particularly high efficacy, only small amounts of the active substance are needed per single dose to achieve the desired therapeutic effect. In such cases, the active substance has to be diluted with suitable excipients in order to prepare the inhalable powder. Because of the large amount of excipient, the properties of the inhalable powder are critically influenced by the choice of excipient. When choosing the excipient its particle size is particularly important. As a rule, the finer the excipient, the poorer its flow properties. However, good flow properties are a prerequisite for highly accurate metering when packing and dividing up the individual doses of preparation, e.g. when producing capsules (inhalettes) for powder inhalation or when the patient is metering the individual dose before using a multi-dose inhaler. Moreover, the particle size of the excipient is very important for the emptying characteristics of capsules when used in an inhaler. It has also been found that the particle size of the excipient has a considerable influence on the proportion of active substance in the inhalable powder which is delivered for inhalation. The term inhalable proportion of active substance refers to the particles of the inhalable powder which are conveyed deep into the branches of the lungs when inhaled with a breath. The particle size required for this is between 1 and 10 μm, preferably less than 6 μm.
The aim of the invention is to prepare an inhalable powder containing tiotropium which, while being accurately metered (in terms of the amount of active substance and powder mixture packed into each capsule by the manufacturer as well as the quantity of active substance released and delivered to the lungs from each capsule by the inhalation process) with only slight variations between batches, enables the active substance to be administered in a large inhalable proportion. A further aim of the present invention is to prepare an inhalable powder containing tiotropium which ensures good emptying characteristics of the capsules, whether it is administered to the patient using an inhaler, for example, as described in WO 94/28958, or in vitro using an impactor or impinger. The fact that tiotropium, particularly tiotropium bromide, has a therapeutic efficacy even at very low doses imposes further conditions on an inhalable powder which is to be used with highly accurate metering. Because only a low concentration of the active substance is needed in the inhalable powder to achieve the therapeutic effect, a high degree of homogeneity of the powder mixture and only slight fluctuations in the dispersion characteristics from one batch of capsules to the next are essential. The homogeneity of the powder mixture and minor fluctuations in the dispersion properties are crucial in ensuring that the inhalable proportion of active substance is released reproducibly in constant amounts and with the lowest possible variability.
Accordingly, a further aim of the present invention is to prepare an inhalable powder containing tiotropium which is characterised by a high degree of homogeneity and uniformity of dispersion. The present invention also sets out to provide an inhalable powder which allows the inhalable proportion of active substance to be administered with the lowest possible variability.
Inhalable powders containing tiotropium which conform to the requirements listed above are known for example from WO 02/30389. These inhalable powders are essentially characterised in that they contain in addition to the active substance tiotropium in the form of one of the pharmacologically acceptable salts formed from tiotropium an excipient which is obtained by mixing coarser excipient fractions with finer excipienty fractions. However, technically complex manufacturing and mixing methods are required in order to prepare these inhalable powders known from WO 02/30389. A further aim of the present invention is therefore to provide inhalable powders which not only solve the problems mentioned above but can also be obtained by an easier technical method of preparation.
The characteristics of emptying from the powder reservoir (the container from which the inhalable powder containing the active substance is released for inhalation) play an important part, not exclusively, but especially in the administration of inhalable powders using capsules containing powder. If only a small amount of the powder formulation is released from the powder reservoir as a result of minimal or poor emptying characteristics, significant amounts of the inhalable powder containing the active substance are left in the powder reservoir (e.g. the capsule) and are unavailable to the patient for therapeutic use. The result of this is that the dosage of active substance in the powder mixture has to be increased so that the quantity of active substance delivered is sufficient to produce the desired therapeutic effect.
Against this background the present invention further sets out to provide an inhalable powder which is also characterised by very good emptying characteristics.